Just Hold My Hand
by siri's girl
Summary: Kitty Pryde left Bayville after becoming pregnant with Lance's baby. Four years later, she comes back for help from her old friends. How will she deal with her daughter reaking havoc and starting to fall for her child's father's best friend?


Title: Just Hold My Hand

Author: Siri's Girl

Summery: Kitty Pryde left Bayville after finding out she was pregnant. Four years later she returns, needing help from her old friends and looking for a way to keep her four year old terror in check. What happens when a romance blooms with the father of her daughters best friend?

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious

Distribution: if you want to use Emmy in any of your stories just ask and give me credit and you can!

A/n: Enjoy and Review!

Katherine Pryde's boots clicked against the driveway of "Xavier Institution for Gifted Youngsters". She sighed, pushing her long hair back from her face. As she approached the door, she exhaled a long sigh trying to steady her shaking hands. Her hand poised, ready to knock on the heavy wood door, Kitty momentarily regretted having come here, after four years in New York, to ask for helped. '_You have no choice, Pryde'_ She told herself, knocking on the door. No one answered. Maybe it was a sign…She began to turn around when the door opened.

"Kitty? That you?" Kitty's face lit up with a smile as the sound of her old best friend's voice filled her ears. She turned to face Rogue and grinned.

"The one and only," She joked, as Rogue gathered her into a hug. Kitty raised an eyebrow at the mutant, who was wearing a tank top and shorts. No gloves graced her arms, no heavy eye makeup, or white streaks threw her hair. She hesitantly touched Rogue's bare arm and screamed at the non-shockage. "Oh my god!"

"Ain't it great? The Professor came up with it," She gestured to the tattoo on her lower back. "Ah can turn it on and off."

"Wow," Kitty hugged Rogue again, before being pulled into the mansion.

"Keety?"

"Kurt!" Kitty hugged the fuzzy blue elf-like creature before being lifted into the air.

"HALF PINT," She laughed as Wolverine twirled her around. A lot had definitely changed since she had left. Logan placed her down on the ground, turning her to look at him. "Well, lemme get a look at ya," Her hair was longer, and wasn't pulled back in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing pink, which in itself shocked him, and she had a small amount of make up on her matured face.

"Kitty, it's good to have you home," She smiled at the Professor, knowing already that he knew. He knew the moment she stepped foot on the property, maybe even before then.

"Hey, Professor," She nervously played with the locket around her neck, fingering it between her pointer finger and thumb.

"Where is she?" He asked, and Kitty looked up in surprise. She didn't expect him to ask the question while everyone was around.

"Outside, waiting," She whispered, trying to ignore the questioning looks.

"Why don't you go get her," Kitty nodded and opened the door, walking towards her black jeep.

"Sweetie, Mommy wants you too meet some of my friends," Kitty said, taking her daughters hand in her own. Emberlynn Marie Pryde was an exact replica of her twenty one year old mother. Dark brown hair, pulled into two braided pigtails, and bright blue eyes that shined with innocence.

"Hello Emmy, my name is Professor Xavier," Xavier introduced himself, trying to not laugh at the jaw dropped expressions on his team's faces. Things were bound to get interesting.

"Mommy?" Rogue croaked out, staring at the little girl.

"You have daughter?" Kurt's voice was meek, as though he was more upset then shocked.

"WHO THE HELL IS THE FATHER! I'M GONNA KILL HIM, HOW DARE HE KNO.."

"Logan," Xavier warned, his eyes still on Emmy.

"Mommy," Kitty looked down at her daughter, who was pulling gently on her hand. "Can I be blue too?" Kurt looked flattered, and instantly got over his depression of his former crush having moved on.

"Professor, do you have somewhere that Emmy can lay down? It's past her nap time," Emmy pouted at the word naptime, but allowed her Mommy to bring her upstairs and put her to bed. She could always sneak out later and make new friends. The thought, unknown to Kitty, made the little girl smile as she drifted off into sleep.

A/n: Review for more!!


End file.
